The goals of the study are 1. to assess the academic, social, cognitive, and psychiatric status of adolescent youngsters (15-20 years) who were diagnosed as hyperactive in childhood, comparing their outcome to that of their non-hyperactive siblings matched for sex and IQ. In addition to examining the adolescents individually, information will also be collected from parents and schools. The youngsters will be evaluated without knowledge of their group membership (i.e., patient vs. sib). The patient sample will consist of children who were evaluated by us as hyperactive for research purposes. Objective ratings are available for each index child's school adjustment and achievement, severity of hyperactivity at clinical neurological findings, and EEG. 2. to assess the psychiatric status of the parents of hyperactive children. Parents of the hyperactive children, of non-hyperactive psychiatric patients, and of adolescent patients in a general medical clinic will be interviewed by a social worker who will not know whose parents the interviewees are. Parents will be matched for age, SES, and race. A SADS-L form will filled out for each interview.